Las cosas cambian
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE ALLEGIANT. Ha pasado más de una década, los sentimientos siguen a flor de piel, poco a poco las cosas van cambiando, ¿Para mejor?


**Disclaimer**: Divergent, sus personajes y toda la obra no me pertenece (ojalá)

**Nota de autor:** Lo prometido es deuda, regalo navideño para Sadder, con lo que me pediste, encanto, solo por acabar de leer el fic. FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

...

Parece que fue ayer cuando las facciones gobernaban la ciudad, cuando elegías tu destino con dieciséis años, con tan solo unas gotas de sangre. Incluso la guerra parece más cercana en el tiempo.

_Su muerte_ también parece cercana.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Doce años? He crecido pero ella sigue siendo una niña de dieciséis años, eso no va a cambiar aunque todo a mi alrededor lo haga.

Sigo como asistente en el gobierno, un trabajo aburrido pero productivo. Podía haber escalado puestos, pero no lo hice. La política no es lo mío, aunque esté tan dentro. Solo lo hago para controlar que todo marcha bien, como si fuera una especie de seguro de vida. Nada más.

Sigo viviendo en el mismo piso al norte del río, lo elegí cuando todo pasó, cuando todo acabó y el apartamento sigue teniendo prácticamente la misma decoración, supongo que es algo que me ha quedado de Abnegación, las cosas sencillas y útiles, aunque he vuelto a empezar a coleccionar cosas y guardarlas en un nuevo baúl, ahora ya no tengo que esconderlo, y puede que sea lo que más llame la atención del recibidor, por la talla en madera y los relieves de los dibujos, pega poco con el piso. Pero es mi baúl.

En él hay de todo, pero sobretodo cosas que me recuerda al pasado, cosas que me llevan a _ella._ Un trozo de revista con una cabellera rubia, un trozo de jabón del azul de sus ojos, una fotografía de un cuervo o un trozo de cristal del edificio Hancock.

Recordarla ya no escuece como antes, ya no duele en el pecho como si te dispararan. Poco a poco los recuerdos dejaron de ser amargos, y se convirtieron en cosas que me hacen sonreír cuando vienen a mi mente. Su forma de mirarme o de apretarme la mano, la forma en la que le temblaba el labio inferior antes de besarme, o simplemente los momentos que pasamos juntos y a solas. Hablar de ello me ha ayudado. Christina siempre supo escucharme, y siempre supo cómo me sentía porque ella tenía un dolor parecido, aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado porque ella ya ha encontrado a alguien y es feliz.

Yo lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero, no puedo evitar comparar. Todas son demasiado altas, o demasiado bajas, demasiado voluptuosas, demasiado morenas, o sus ojos no me gustan. Solo duran un par de días en mi cama.

La última chica se marcho esta mañana y supongo que no esperará una llamada, porque no tengo su número, y ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Tenía la piel y el pelo oscuros y unos preciosos y profundos ojos negros. Demasiado joven para haber tenido que pasar por la elección. Pero no es lo que busco. Nada es lo que busco. Y cuando esto ocurre conduzco hasta el Laboratorio de mejora de la agricultura. En busca de Cara. Sorprendentemente ella se ha convertido en algo así como una psicóloga para mí, algo como un paño de lágrimas, aunque eso no quita que siga siendo igual de seca y altanera.

Aprieto los puños antes de cruzar la puerta de su laboratorio y rezo para que Caleb no esté ahí, aunque siempre que lo hago, siempre está buscando en los microscopios y atendiendo a las explicaciones de Cara, fascinado por ella.

Carraspeo al entrar porque los dos están con la vista puesta en un microscopio. El chico siempre evita mirarme, y estar en la misma sala que yo, sigo intimidándole, no entiende que no le haría nada, porque si su hermana dio la vida por él, no tengo ningún derecho de hacerle nada, de recriminarle nada. Él se levanta y se marcha sin despedirse, entonces Cara suspira clavando sus ojos verdes en mí.

—Tienes que superarlo.—Murmura apagando la luz del microscopio.

—Lo tengo superado.—Digo un poco más alto que su murmullo.

—Lo que tú digas, Tobias. Por eso sigues viniendo aquí, así.

—Lo hago por…inercia. Supongo.—me encojo de hombros.

—Supones…—Resopla—mientes fatal…

—No miento, está superado.

—Llevarte cada semana a una chica diferente al apartamento no es tenerlo superado. Estás irreconocible…

—Solo me divierto, deberías probarlo. El trabajo va a acabar contigo, tienes un aspecto lamentable, Cara.—Me siento en una banqueta junto a ella.

—No es que el tuyo sea envidiable…—Murmura—Y te recuerdo que lo probamos, no funcionó.

— La próxima vez recuérdame que no te dé tanto alcohol…

—La próxima vez recuérdame no meterme en tu cama.—Ambos sonreímos cuando dice eso, supongo que como yo está recordando aquella noche de hace solo dos semanas.

—Qué chica más poco romántica, vomitar después de hacer el amor.

— el movimiento hizo que todo ese liquido que tenía en el estomago…ugh…

—No tienes que darme una explicación fisiológica. Vomitaste después de que nos acostáramos. ¿Sabes lo que hunde el orgullo eso?— Cara ríe de nuevo y yo sonrío, olvidándome por un momento de las chicas y de _ella._

—Tobias, tú orgullo no se hundiría ni aunque te hubiera vomitado encima.

—Casi lo haces…— Sonrío y ella también aunque luego cambia de expresión.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, hoy?— Susurra pasándose la mano por su perfecto recogido, me recuerda tanto a los moños de abnegación que mi estomago se encoge.—¿Nueva chica?

— Ya lo sabes, aunque es vieja chica ya…

—Debería de inyectarte algo para que controlaras esas hormonas…—Arruga la nariz— y dejaras de buscar un sustitutivo de Tris, llevas desde que Christina empezó con Frank así.—Resoplo— Ya te llegará. Mientras que estas con ellas tu cerebro segrega lo mismo que cuando estabas con ella, pero luego viene el bajón, te lo he explicado mil veces, Tobias.— Suspira repeinándose de nuevo, es tan característico de ella que me hace sonreír.

— Sé cómo funciona mi cerebro. Gracias a ti—Me acerco a ella y le sujeto las manos para que deje de repeinarse el moño. Ella entrecierra los ojos cuando empiezo a deshacer el recogido.

—¿Se puede saber que haces?—Intenta apartarse pero choca contra otra mesa.

—Deberías dejar de peinarte así, pareces mayor…

–No me importa cómo me hace parecer…—Acabo de deshacer el recogido y dejo que su pelo caiga sobre sus hombros. En cuanto la suelto ella intenta arreglárselo de nuevo.

—No tienes remedio Cara…

—Tú tampoco, Tobias.—Vuelvo a sujetar sus manos.— Si vieras más allá de tu ombligo, te darías cuenta de muchas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas Cara?– Ella suspira suavemente, haciendo que su aliento golpee mi cara y me mira a los ojos, se muerde el labio inferior y luego suspira de nuevo.

— en que yo podría ayudarte mejor que todas esas…desconocidas. Sé lo que te ocurre, y lo entiendo, con lógica podría ayudarte.

–En esos estamos ¿no?—La suelto pero ahora es ella la que sujeta mis muñecas.

–La lógica solo sería una parte.— Y entonces me besa.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor 2**: Primer fic de Divergent que escribo, y como un regalo. Estoy un poco nerviosa por saber la opinión de la "regalada" y del resto. ¿me merezco un review?


End file.
